Fire and Hammer
by Don't-just-don't
Summary: Maddi Stark is Tony Stark's daughter, and they are almost exactly the same. It is for that reason that she is one of the avengers and helps to fight off Loki and the army. Summary sucks but what are you gonna do so just read it. Thor/OC. Enjoy. T for lots of swearing and I mean lots of it. PLEASE REVIEW!love you all even if you hate it:) I own nothing but Maddi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, this is only the prologue(I think, I don't really know but whatever) so hope you enjoy and review. Also this is a really long chapter**

**(Third person P.O.V)**

(THRONE ROOM, SPACE – NIGHT)(**AU:This is just where they are at what time of the day)**

Kneeling behind a throne, a clothed, armoured figure, known as 'The Other', bows.

'The Other' speaks, it's voice like rocks scrapping against hot sand paper,"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world. A human world. They would wield its power,..." 'The Other faces a horned shaped shadow. Loki. Loki is handed the Chitauri scepter, a long golden handle, fitted with a blue gem encircled with silver blade,"But our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force, our Chitauri, will follow."

Tens of thousands of Chitauri stand ready in a seething mass of neat rows and columns...the ground simply quakes.

"The world will be his. The universe yours. And the humans, what can they do but burn?"

(S.H.I.E.L.D. PROJECT P.E.G.A.S.U.S FACILITY - NIGHT)

Out in the New Mexico desert, a remote research facility is in a state of panic. It's an evacuation. A swooping helicopter flies. Men in suits run around like in the typical 'we have to leave' fashion. Soldiers on foot jump onto Hummers, accelerating the hell out of there. A voice bellows from hidden loudspeakers.

(HELICOPTER PAD – CONTINUOUS)

Standing a few yards from the landing pad, A Fed in a suit with bad-ass shades, peers at the helicopter as it lands. This is S.H.I.E.L.D agent Phil Coulson. Walking out of the helicopter is S.H.I..E.L.D Agent Maria Hill, sexy, fierce and determined. Following her, S.H.I.E.L.D Director Nick Fury climbs out. Hill and Fury approach Agent Coulson.

Nick asks,"How bad is it?"

"That's the problem, sir. We don't know."

(FACILITY FLOOR – NIGHT)

Agent Coulson leads Hill and Fury through the radiation section of the facility. Hundreds of technicians and other staff run around, taking only the essentials.

Agent Phil says,"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hour ago."

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test phase,"the director

Agent Phil turns a corner,"He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement."

"It just turned itself on?" Maria Hill says, confused.

Fury asks Phil,"What are the energy levels now?"

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evacuation."

"How long to get everyone out?"

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour."

Fury's only remark was,"Do better."

They continued their route, heading down to the radiation facility floor.

Agent Hill spoke up,"Sir, evacuation may be futile."

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?"

Hill points out,"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"I need you to make sure that PHASE 2 prototypes are shipped out,"Fury ordered.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?"

Nick Fury turns to face her,"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of PHASE 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes, sir,"she turns to the standing agents,"With me,"She leaves.

(NASA SPACE RADIATION FACILITY, VACUUM CHAMBER – CONTINUOUS)

Fury enters the lab facility where the Tesseract is being held by a compact muon solenoid coil chamber.

"Talk to me, doctor," he says.

DR. Erik Selvig emerges from behind the CMS machine, concerned. The Tesseract is glowing unusually brighter and flare rings shoot out at random.

"Director,"He greets him.

"Is there anything we know for certain?"

"Tesseract is." He states simply.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's..."

Fury asks,"How soon until you pull the plug?"

"She's an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level..." He trails off.

"We've prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

"We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

"That can be harmful. Where is Barton and agent Elle?"**(AU: Agent Elle my OC, daughter of Tony)**

"Hawk and Elle? Up in their nest as usual."

They see Clint Barton and Maddison Stark A.K.A Agent Elle, both dressed in black tactical gear, up on the railings watching them below. Fury calls Barton and Elle on his earpiece

"Agent Barton and Elle, report."

Barton rappels down from the catwalk, while Elle jumps of, landing gracefully on her feet beside Barton. They walk up to Fury. They both walk around the facility in a discreet manner.

Nick points out,"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."

"Well, we see better from a distance." Agent Elle says.

"Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?"

A NASA scientist says to Selvig,"Doctor, it's spiking again."

"No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."

"At this end?" Fury questions.

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both," He point out.

Selvig clicks away at the keyboard and sees on the monitoring his worst nightmares. Suddenly, the Tesseract thunders and shakes the entire facility. Big enough where the rumbles that both Agents Hill and Coulson can feel them and they're at different ends of the facility. The flaring rings and glow of the cube spout out brighter and louder.

The Tesseract's energy builds up into a beam much like the Bifrost Bridge, which hits at the end of a platform that is wired to the CMS device. The great maelstrom beam fires the Tesseract's energy. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up a portal. A black hole forms. From the portal, the blackness of space, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with a billion stars appears and a gust of blue energy clouds fill the room, blinding everyone. The Tesseract's energy forms into a cloud that reaches to the top of the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling.

It's abnormally quiet. Then... Heavy breathing is heard from the platform. S.H.E.I.L.D guards slowly approach, weapons in hands. A figure is kneeling on the platform, smoke coming off it. It's Loki. Smiling in his mischievous manner, he raises his head. The smile dies down. He looks deep into the eyes of Fury, Barton, Elle and Selvig. He stands up, holding the scepter.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury holds up his hand cautiously

Loki looks at his spear then suddenly points it at where Fury, Barton and Elle are standing and shoots out a blue exploding light towards them. Barton tackles Fury while Elle dives the other way and they all barely miss Loki's fired shot. All hell breaks lose. Machine gun fire is shot at Loki, but the bullets bounce off him like a boss. Loki jumps high from the platform and attacks those firing at him, plunging the head of the spear through one of the guards chest.

In the blink of an eye, Loki takes down several guards with his daggers and energy blasts from the scepter. He stops and waits to see who will attack him next. Honestly, the whole lab has almost gone to shit. Barton tries to stand up. Loki quickly walks towards him. Barton raises his gun, but Loki grabs his hand.

"You have heart,"Loki points the head of his spear at Barton's head. Barton's eyes suddenly glow black then turn a bright blue. The ability to control Barton's mind is now in Loki's hand. Barton puts his piece away and stands straight.

Elle yells out," Clint, what has he done to you?" Loki's turns to face her and she doesn't bother reaching for her gun, though she does stand her ground. As Loki drew close to her she dropped to the ground and tried to sweep his legs out from underneath him, but he jumps up and her foot just misses him.

He smirks at her," I have to admit I only just saw that one coming," He puts his scepter closer to her chest but she uses her power**(Explained on next chapter) **to throw him away from her, though it was only a few metres but it was enough. He staggered back and looked at her with wide eyes but she just waved.

"Well, you are a powerful one. I wonder where they got you from," He spoke like he had just one a prize. She poked her tongue at him and he chuckled, "you will be mine eventually, be aware of that."

"Oh, I like a challenge, though I don't think you will get me. I don't like being owned," Elle said, staring straight into his hungry looking eyes. He just smirked and turned away.

As Loki is busy using his abilities to control the minds of several S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, Fury takes the Tesseract, placing it back into its case and tries to leave the ...

"Please don't. I still need that."

Nick turns,"This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard,and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

Selvig looks at Loki in wonder,"Loki? Brother of Thor?"

"We have no quarrel with your people."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," He says.

Elle looked up from where she was leaning over one of the NASA scientist's," Are you planning to step on us?"

"I come with glad tidings, of a world made free." He kept glancing back at Elle.

"Free from what?" Fury asks.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart..."Like a gun slinger, Loki turns to face Selvig who's standing behind him and places his spear against Selvig's heart. Selvig's eyes glow black then blue, just like with Barton,"You will know peace."

"Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing," From the vacuum chamber ceiling, Tesseract's energy cloud rapidly builds into what may be an implosion.

Clint turns to Loki,"Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us."

"Like The Pharaohs of Odin."

Selvig looks at the computer screen,"He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well, then..."Loki, looking at Barton, who doesn't even hesitate, shoots Fury who falls to the ground. Barton grabs the case containing the Tesseract and leaves the lab with Loki, Selvig and the other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel Loki is controlling. Elle stares at them as she leans over the director and Loki turns back, meeting her gaze and their eyes staid looked on mine before she broke the contact.

(P.E.G.A.S.U.S BUNKER, ENTRANCE OF EXITING TUNNEL – NIGHT)

Loki, Barton, Selvig and the other S.H.I.E.L.D personnel are in the parking lot of the facility, quickly gathering certain weapons. Agent Hill watches in confusion, referring to Barton.

She points to the Loki team,"Need these vehicles."

"Who's that?"

"He didn't tell me,"Agent Hill looks suspiciously at them as they get into the truck and turns to leave. As she's walking away...

Nick Fury says through the walkie talkie,"Hill, do you copy?!"

Loki and Barton sharply look at Agent Hill. Back at the lab Fury is sitting up, with the help of Elle, and pulls out the bullet, breathing heavily.

"Barton is..."

( P.E.G.A.S.U.S BUNKER – NIGHT)

Suddenly, Hill turns to shoot at Barton, but Barton is already pointing his gun at her and starts firing, he moves to the driver's seat of the truck and drives off as Hill keeps shooting. Back at the lab Fury is holding his side, running along, while ordering Elle to go on ahead and stop Loki. Doing the most disobedient thing, she grabs the director and uses her power to make them fly through the air all the way to the helicopter pad.

"He's got the Tesseract! Track it down!" The energy is really brewing a fucking shit storm from the vacuum chamber ceiling.

(P.E.G.A.S.U.S BUNKER/TUNNEL – NIGHT)

Agent Hill slips into a Jeep and follows after Barton's truck. Loki's trucks screech across the tunnel. Several S.H.I.E.L.D trucks pull up to them. A drive-by shooting ensues. Loki, who stands on top of the bed of the truck, uses his scepter and emits energy blasts, flipping over S.H.I.E.L.D trucks. They get in, the cars roar out after them. Agent Hill puts herself at a distance.

(FACILITY FLOOR, ELSEWHERE – CONTINUOUS)

Agent Coulson and several S.H.I.E.L.D agents fall down the steps, dropping silver cases of information. They attempt to grab them, but...

Agent Phil says, like the caring guy that he is,"No! Leave it!"

They run out of there like a bat from hell.

(P.E.G.A.S.U.S TUNNEL – NIGHT)

Agent Hill's Jeep roars out of a side of Barton's truck and pulls up alongside them on the left. She goes way ahead and pulls her brake, swerving into a 360, facing Barton's truck and driving in reverse. Barton's arms reach out the open window and opens fire. Agent Hill figures 'fuck it' and shoots her wind shield opening fire on Barton.

(VAN – NIGHT)

Agent Coulson jumps into a S.H.I.E.L.D van. On his walkie, Agent Phil says,"You're clear, sir! You need to go!"

(HELICOPTER PAD – CONTINUOUS)

Fury and Elle bolt out of the facility and jump into a helicopter. The surface of the pad gives way, plunging the helicopter through the surface. But Fury's chopper barely makes it out.

(P.E.G.A.S.U.S TUNNEL – NIGHT)

Still in a chase and drive-by sequence, Barton pushes the pedal harder, which causes Agent Hill's Jeep to wobble out and put her back behind.

(RADIATION FACILITY, VACUUM CHAMBER – NIGHT)

The Tesseract's energy cloud now shrinks into a small ball of white light. Then...

A cloud of blue light consumes the entire facility and parts of the desert. Fury watches from below, a rapid build-up into what may be an implosion. Several miles away, Agent Coulson's van feels a jolt of the Tesseract's blast wave. The entire facility swallows into itself, a terrifying, unimaginable implosion

(P.E.G.A.S.U.S TUNNEL – NIGHT)

The blast wave of the Tesseract causes the tunnel to cave it. Like an ocean wave, blinding crumbles of falling rock, fall onto Agent Hill's Jeep, leaving her nearly trapped under this blanket of rock. On Barton's truck, they escape the tunnel and drive into the desert landscape. Fury's helicopter roars over Barton's truck. Loki looks up. From the chopper's door, it slides open and Fury stands there, holding a gun, shooting at Barton's vehicle, giving an honouring image of Jules Winnfield.

Loki looks at Fury and in a fit of rage, points his scepter, and shoots out the blue light. The chopper catches on fire, going down in a fiery ball. Fury, like the boss he is, jumps out and touches down onto the desert floor. The chopper barrels along the ground, just as Elle flies out the other door holding the pilot by the collar. Fury, coming back to his senses, fires at Loki, but they're too far and too late. Loki looks back, smiling. Fury stands there, mind reeling. Then. . .

Through the walkie talkie Phil says,"Director? Director Fury, do you copy?"

"The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?"

(P.E.G.A.S.U.S TUNNEL – NIGHT)

Agent Hill climbs out her Jeep, which is sandwiched in, but luckily, not her.

She says,"A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors. Is Elle good?" Not many people seemed to like Agent Maria but Elle was definitely one of the ones who did.

(DESERT - NIGHT)

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase."

Agent hill says,"Roger that."

"Coulson, get back to base. Elle go to your father but don't say anything yet. This is a level seven. As of right now, we are at war."

A beat,"What do we do?" says Coulson

Fury stands there. Thinking. He looks up. On his face is sign of hope.

**Okay people, hope you like and the prologue is not over yet so hope you keep reading. Love you all(I'm a very loving person)**

**-Althea**


	2. Chapter 2

(RUSSIA, SOLENSKI PLAZA, 3RD FLOOR - NIGHT)

Out in the outskirts, near a rail road, a still in construction building is being occupied by Georgi Luchkov, a large Russian general along with his tall thug in the middle of a brutal beating on Natasha Romanoff, a slewing, foxy, unbelievably sexy spy. He backhands Natasha across the face. She feels the pain, but does not break down.

Luchkov, smiling, walks up to her. (Dialogue is in Russian).

Luchkov says to her, his hands in his pockets,"This is not how I wanted the evening to go."

"I know how you wanted this evening to go. Believe me, this is better."

He says back to her,"I'd like to know why they sent you to carry out a carrier, a stained glass and other random items."

Tall thug rocks her chair back, balancing her off the edge of an open floor. Natasha is now scared.

"I thought General Soholob was in charge of the export business.

"Soholob?," Luchkov questions,"Your reputation is quite a progression. The famous black widow. Nothing but a pretty face."

"You really think I'm pretty?"

Luchkov slowly walks over to a table filled with tools. He picks up a pair of pliers. Tall thug opens up her mouth wide open.

"We do not need the Lermontov to transfer the tanks. Tell him, well,...(in English)You have to write it down."

Suddenly, weaselly thugs cell rings. Confused, he answers. Weaselly thug"Ya?"He looks at Luchkov,"It's for you."

He takes the phone, pissed,"Who the hell is..."

"You're at 114 Solenski Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an F22 exactly 8 miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."

Shit. Luchkov places the cell phone against Natasha's ear seeing how she's tied to a chair with her hands tied behind her back.

"We need you to come in."

"Are you kidding? I'm working!"

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything."

Luchkov says,"I don't give everything."Natasha gives him a look.

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

"Natasha. Barton's been compromised."A beat.

"Let me put you on hold."She nods to Luchkov. As he comes to take the phone off her, Natasha hits him with her leg and head buts him. Like a spider, she stands up elegantly and starts attacking tall thug by kick boxing him in the face. Still tied, she rolls over weaselly thug after she trips him. She then stomps on tall thug's foot with the peg of the chair, then knocks him out with her head.

Yeah, during all this Coulson is still waiting on the line. She then flips over and falls down hard on weaselly thug, breaking the chair. She sees tall thug stand. Giving her momentum, she runs at him drop kicking him, falls and flips right back up and wraps her legs right around his neck and knocks him out. She grabs Luchkov, wraps his leg around with a hanging chain and drops him down the open floor, dangling.

She picks up the phone and her heels, like a boss.

"Where's Barton now?"

He answers,"We don't know."

"But he's alive." She asks.

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

Natasha says cockily,"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"No, I've got Stark. You get the big guy."

she says in Russian,"Bozhe moi."

(INDIAN SLUM - NIGHT)

A little girl runs through the crowd, trying to force a way through.

(SHACK - NIGHT)

A tiny shack. The little girl runs up the steps, only to be stopped by an attending woman. Then, the little girl spots him. Bruce Banner, their local doctor.

The attending woman says,"What are doing here?! Get out! You shouldn't be here!"

"I have to see the doctor! It's my father!" She pleads with woman.

"Calm down. What's wrong?" Banner says.

"My father..." Banner looks behind him seeing how the girl is staring at a few people, lying down, looking very sick.

"Is he like them?"

The little girl holds all the money she has in the world,"please."

(SLUMS – CONTINUOUS)

Banner and the little girl hastily run nearly to the edge of town. The little girl gets ahead of herself. Banner spots local government car, he turns around, blocking any view of his.

(LITTLE GIRL'S SHACK – NIGHT)

Banner quickly follows her inside her house. As he walks in, the little girl escaped through the window. Banner is left standing there like a dumbass,"Should have got paid up front, Banner."

Natasha then appears from behind the curtains. Banner turns around, quietly.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle."

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret," He says and starts to walk around the shack.

"Then, what is it? Yoga?"

"You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded?"He asks.

"Just you and me."she answers

"And your actress buddy, is she a spy too?" He gestures behind him to where the little girl had escaped,"Do they start that young?"

"I did."

"Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff," she walks over to a table and sits down.

"Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because that's not gonna work out for everyone."

She fakes shock that he would think that,"No. No. Of course not. I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. How did they find me?"

"We never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

"Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now I need you to come in."

"What if I said no?"

"I'll persuade you."

"And what if the... other guy says no?" He says cautiously

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak."

"I don't get always what I want." He pointed out.

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe."

"Well, those I actively try to avoid."

"This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet,"She shows him a photo of the Tesseract on her cell phone. Banner takes a closer look at it.

"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?" He jokes though it seemed like there was an actual question in his tone.

"Well, he wants you to find it. It's been taken. It omits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was that's where I'd be,"

"So Fury isn't after the monster?"

"Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?" He asks

"Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage?"

"No one's gonna put you in a...

"STOP LYING TO ME!"The thunderous tone of his voice makes Natasha quickly grab her gun and point it at him, but something is now off in the atmosphere. Banner stands straight up,"I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay? Natasha..."Natasha, still wary, doesn't lower her gun for a few seconds more and speaks into her earpiece.

"Stand down. We're good."

(OUTSIDE THE LITTLE GIRL'S SHACK – NIGHT)

Amazingly, dozens of S.H.E.I.L.D agents are surrounding the little girl's shack

(THE LITTLE GIRLS SHACK– NIGHT)

Banner looks at Natasha, charming a smile at her.

"Just you and me, huh?"

Natasha fidgets now that she exposed her guard down.

(SHIELD ANALYTICAL ROOM – NIGHT)

Fury is facing several large monitors as he as a conference with members of the world security council.

One of the men on the screen says,"This is out of line, Director. You're dealing with forces you can'tt control.

Fury responds,"You ever been in a war, Councilman? In a fire fight? Did you feel an over abundance of control?"

The first councilman says,"You saying that this Asgard has declared war on our planet?

"Not Asgard. Loki.

The second councilman speaks up,"He can't be working alone. What about the other one? His brother"

"Our intelligence says, Thor is not a hostile. But he's worlds away, we can't depend on him to help. It's up to us."

"Which is why you should be focusing on phase 2, it was designed for exactly..." The counsolman trails off

"PHASE 2 isn't ready, our enemy is. We need a response team."

The first councilman says,"The Avengers Initiative was shut down."

"This isn't about The Avengers."

"We're running the world's greatest covert security network and you're gonna leave the fate of human race to a handful of freaks."

"I'm not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people maybe isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe with the right push they can be exactly what we need.

"You believe?"The second councilman asks

"War isn't won by sentiment, Director."

Nick Fury says,"No, it's won by soldiers."

(BROOKLYN GYM - NIGHT)

Somewhere in an old, almost WWII-esque boxing gym, Steve Rogers,a man out of time, The first avenger, Fuckin' Captain America is pummelling the shit out of a punching bag. With every swing, it's like a memory he's trying to fight off and repress.

_(HYDRA BASE – DAY (FLASHBACK)_

_Captain America is running through the forest, dodging mortars, gunfire and the Tesseract's energy firearms._

_"There's not enough time! I gotta put her in the water!"_

(BROOKLYN GYM – NIGHT)

Steve's rage keeps building as he punches the bag. It gets harder...

_(HORTEN , RED SKULL'S SHIP – DAY (FLASHBACK)_

_Steve places his COMPASS with an image of Peggy Carter. The time is here for him to crash the plane._

(BROOKLYN GYM – NIGHT)

Steve closes his eyes. Goes at the bag harder. Peggy's voice is in his head,"You won't be alone."

_(HORTEN , RED SKULL'S SHIP – DAY (FLASHBACK)_

_The RED SKULL picks the Tesseract._

(BROOKLYN GYM – NIGHT)

Steve opens his eyes and fuckin' punched the bag as the last memory kicks in. It is like he can't physically stop...

A S.H.I.E.L.D scientist's voice,"Oh my god!

_(PROJECT P.E.G.A.S.U.S, ANTARCTICA – DAY (FLASHBACK)_

_A half frozen Steve Roger is lying down on a medical slab. Two S.H. .D Scientist's run over hi-tech devices to see if his vitals are up. And it seems..._

_S.H.I.E.L.D Scientist exclaims,"This guy is still alive!"_

(BROOKLYN GYM – NIGHT)

Steve fucking tears the bag open, off its chain, spilling out the sand, as it flies across the room. He stands, breathing hard, letting out 70 years of over repressed feeling.

After taking a few breathers, Steve picks up another punching bag, which is laying next another dozen bags, and hooks the bag up so he can start punching again. Fury walks in.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Steve looks over to him for a second,"I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill."

"Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world," Steve stops punching and walks over to the bench, unravelling the tape off his hands. He sits down.

"I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." He starts on the other hand

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently."

"You here with a mission, sir?"

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?" He asks.

"Trying to save it,"Fury hands Steve a file on Tesseract, along with other files on H.Y.D.R.A'S projects.

"Hydra's secret weapon."

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

Steve flicks through the file again,"Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment,"Steve turns and picks up a punching bag and Starts walking out of the gym.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"He asks in a chance of getting some last minute information.

"You should have left it in the ocean."

**Got nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had another story that I didn't like so here is my new version of it. Hope you read and review.**

"So, dad, Are we good?" I placed my hand over the glass screen and pulled up a model of the Stark towers. The screen in front of my face showed Tony's.

"You're good on this end. The rest is up to you," Me and Pepper exchanged a look, before we turned back to him.

Pepper spoke up,"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?"

"Stark towers is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy," I chuckled slightly at his tone, sounding so sure of himself, though that was to be expected.

"Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works."

"I assume. Light her up,"He spoke happily as the building started to light up, going slowly from the bottom of the building to the top.

"How does It look?" Pepper and I spoke at the same, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact as we were to absorbed in our work.

"Like Christmas but with more. . . me."

"Gotta go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I can do more tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next billboards," Pepper spoke and took one of my cookies.

"Hey, that was mine," I yelled at her and pulled the rest of the cookies behind my back.

"Pepper, you're killing me. Remember? Enjoy the moment," I pretended to throw up as Pepper said to Tony that if gets in there she will. I mean, c'mon that's my dad.

"Not in front of the child, Pepper," Tony said as he landed outside the pent house and his suit was being taken off. I wanted to make some smart remark on how I'm not a child, but he wouldn't hear me any more.

Pepper and I stared at the monitors of the reactor device," Levels are holding steady. . .I think," Pepper spoke up, her eyes still on the monitor.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: How does it feel to be a genius?" I spoke cockily, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" pretending to be shocked at her answer, I turned to Tony and gestured to her, after all she was like a mum to me considering I really didn't have a real one. Which means I should explain my self.

My name is Maddison Stark, but people call me Maddi. My agent name is Agent Elle, and I am the daughter of the great Tony Stark. We are almost exactly alike, except for the part where I'm a girl and he's a man. We both have brown hair and brown eyes, the same attitude and we definitely have the same ego, which can be fun and hard at the same time. I'm probably just as smart as him, considering he crammed all this information into my head. Also I'm only 21. My mum left me almost as soon as she had me, not willingly, as she died while giving birth to me. Pepper came when I was 11 and she has felt like a mum ever since. Also I have a suit, just like dads.

"What do you mean? All of this came from you guys," Tony said. She shook her head and pointed at his chest.

"No, all of this came from that," Tony and I rolled our eyes, and he grabbed her hand.

"Give yourself some credit, please. Stark tower is your baby," He put on a thoughtful look," Give yourself. . . .12 percent each,"

"Twelve percent for my baby and her sister-," Tony broke her off.

"An argument can be made for fifteen,"that really didn't seem to help though.

"Twelve percent?" She asked.

"Well, I did all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted all the heavy things. And sorry, but that security snafu? That was on you."

"Oooooh," She opened up a bottle of champagne and poured three glasses, handing two of them to us.

"My private elevator. . ." Tony trailed off.

"You mean _our_ private elevator," I spoke sharply for me and Pepper, considering we did do more then '12 Percent' Of the work.

"Was teeming with sweaty workman. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way latter, aren't I?" I take a sip of my champagne as Tony finished talking.

"It's not gonna be that subtle," She stood up from where she was knelling by the bottle and turned to face us, a teasing smirk on her face.

Tony looked at me,"What about you? Are you going to like turn JARVIS against me with your awesome mind skills," **(AU:she can control fire, water, Earth and wind. I know I made her awesome but what the hell)**

"Yeah, you might find your room either on fire or drenched, okay, so try not to have a heart attack," Tony pouted and put his arms around my shoulder, giving me a peck on the forehead.

"I tell you what, next building is going to say 'Potts' on the tower, okay?"

"On the lease," She spoke, and tilted her glass to her mouth again.

". . .Call your mum, ask if you can bunk over?" I made a face at the thought and turned way from them. JARVIS spoke up.

_'__Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being_ _overwritten_,"

"Stark, we need to talk," Agent Phil coulsons voice travelled through the room.

Tony picked up his phone and looks into it at Coulson.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message,"

"This is urgent," The agent said, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Then leave it urgently".

At that moment the elevator door opens and Coulson appears.

"Security breach,"Tony turned and spoke to Pepper,"That's on you."

"Mr. Stark."

"Phil! Come in," Pepper hoped up and walked towards Phil.

I put fake confusion on my face,"Phil? His first name is agent".

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Tony whispered in my ear. I smirked at him.

"Come on in, we're celebrating,"

"Which is why he can't stay," Tony walked up to Pepper and Agent Coulson, me trailing after him.

"We need you to look this over," he held out two files towards Tony and I,"Soon as possible,"

"We don't like being handed things," Tony and I both said then shared a chuckle. Pepper looked at us like we were 5 and we stopped.

"That's alright, cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade."

She passed her glass of champagne to Coulson and took the files from him, then takes the champagne glass from Tony, while giving the files to both of us.

"Thank you," Pepper said.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday," Tony spoke with a tone of authority which was basically telling the agent to get out of the room.

"This isn't a consultation,"

"Is this about The Avenges? Which I...I know nothing about," She glanced at him awkwardly.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, we thought. And we didn't even qualify,"

"I didn't know that either," Pepper broke in.

"Yeah, apparently we," He gestured to himself and me," are volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others,"

"That I did know,"

"HEY, that's a bit unfair to us,"I said grumpily and she gave me an apologetic but honest look.

"This isn't about personality profiles any more."

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?" Pepper walked up to us and I put the files into the database.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment."

"I was having twelve percent of a moment. And we won't be having any of those moments while Maddi is around. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken," She looked over her shoulder at Phil, concerned.

I remand silent as I waited for the files to be put up,"How did you notice? Why is he Phil?"

"What is all of this?"

"This is, uh...,"Tony expanded his arms and different profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of us,"This."

Screens appear of captain America in action, the hulk roaring as he attacks the army at Culver university, Thor fighting the destroyer and another is of Loki and the Tesseract, to which we look on in awe, though not me with the Loki one considering I was there.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight,."

Tony immediately protested,"Tomorrow."

"You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework,"

"Well, what if I didn't?"

Pepper looked back at him,"If you didn't?"

"Yeah."

"You mean if you finished?"Tony nodded his head.

"Well, um...then...,"She whispered something in his ear, making Tong gasp and Coulson and I to look away embarrassed, until hey finished with their little talk.

"Okay people, brake it up there a children here," Of course I wasn't a child but you get my drift.

"Square deal. It's the last date."

Pepper kisses him and I AWWW at them.

"Work hard," Pepper orders, and turns to leave.

As Pepper leaves with Agent Coulson, Tony grabs the Tesseract in holograph form, worried. I walk up to stand beside him and he puts an arm around my shoulder, and for what seems like the first time in my life, the Stark family isn't thinking happy thoughts.

"I'm going to go to S.H.E.I.L.D and do what I have to do to help and I hope that you join me," I glanced up at dad as he tensed his arm around me.

"If you do it I'll do it, but be careful okay? And I love you," He hugged me tighter and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Love you too, dad,"

**Hope the chapter was long enough and if you spot any grammar mistakes please tell me. This is my first hopefully successful Avengers fanfiction. Please read and review. Love you all**

**-Althea **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back again and this chapter will be longer and she will be involved more. **

"Hurry, dad. If where gonna get there in time we have to leave now," I sighed and flexed my fingers, as my black and silver suit closed around my body. I put my helmet on and let JARVIS rake over the screen so I could see perfectly with little lights where I could get information.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Dad and I were on our way to Stuttgart, Germany from where Director Fury had ordered us. He had said that there was a match to Loki at some sort of Opera show, so we were headed there now to try and save everyone.

Our suits finished being set up and the thrusters in the suits shoot us into the air, to where dad and I flew side by side, in the direction of Germany. We fly for a long time until finally, we saw the Quinjet. Dad told JARVIS to overdrive the Quinjets speakers, and a few seconds later, AC/DC's 'shoot to thrill' came on.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss us," We heard Natasha sigh with a slight chuckle .

Both Cap and Loki looked up at the sky. We fly over in our iron man suits and blast Loki right back to the ground. We touch down. We stand up and pull out every piece of weaponry the suits have.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games," Tony threatens.

Loki puts up his hands and surrenders, His armour materializing away.

"Good move."

"Mr. and Miss Stark." Captain America says to use, and breathes heavily.

We both reply,"Captain."

MVDMVDMVDMVDMVDMVDMVDMVDMVDMVDMVD

Back in the Quinjet, Natasha watches the skies. Thunder is Coming out of nowhere and Fury speaks over her headset.

"Said anything?" He asks.

"Not a word," Natasha replies, trying to steer away from the lightning, but it was no good.

Fury says angrily,"just get him here. We're low on."

With Loki tied up and cuffed to his seat, Tony, Steve and I watch from a distance, whispering.

"I don't like it."

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" I question, and Steve looks at me, confused. I remember then that he wasn't from this time and wouldn't understand the reference. Man, this'll be exhausting trying to cut down my famous Stark vocabulary.

"I don't remember it ever being that easy. This guy packs a wallop," Tony an I cough to hide our laugh at his choice of words, but he still catches on and glares at us.

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing? Palates?"

"What?" Steve frowns at the question

"It's like callisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle," I explained to him and turn back to Tony.

Steve looks at Tony, finally meeting his ego match.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you. He also didn't tell you about my daughter here, I presume. She's a lovely fellow, very powerful. She could kick your ass, for sure," I elbow dad in the ribs, and look at Steve apologetically.

Suddenly, thunder and lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha wonders, glancing through the glass at the sky. Thunder rumbles overhead and Loki stares out the window intently.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve mocks Loki and I finally pat attention to him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," he said in his smooth voice, with a slight twang of a British accent.

"What the fuck?" I whisper, and Steve looks over at me in surprise that a girl would speak like that.

Suddenly, the ramp flies open and in comes a gorgeous blonde guy with lots of muscles and a serious look on his face.

"Daaaaaaaaaaamn," I say and look him up and down. Good this guy is hot, but back to the problem.

Steve, Tony and I look on in shock as the guy grabs Loki by his throat and swings the massive hammer in his hand, propelling themselves out of the Quinjet. Now we're not just shocked. We are dumbstruck by what just happened and how fast it was. Then Tony grabs his Iron man helmet and hands mine to me. We put them on. We walk to the edge of the Quinjet.

Tony sighs,"Now there's that guy."

Natasha looks back at us and flicks a switch on the control board "Another Asgardian?"

"Think the guy's a friendly?" To be honest I have no idea and shrug at Steve.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost,"Tony and I turn and get ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor, who I'm guessing he is.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve calls out to us.

Tony and I speak in unison,"We have a plan. Attack." We both jump out of the jet and chase after Thor, our thrusters going at full capacity and our JARVIS scanning the things around us trying to find moving things. We fly around for a while before we spot them.

We fly at full speed towards then and we tackle him a far away distance from Loki. We crash into the forest, Thor rolling away from us and standing to his feet, while our helmets open up to show our faces. We keep our distance from him.

"Do not touch me again!" He orders angrily, threatening us. He points his hammer at us.

"Then don't touch my stuff," Tony says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Thor glares at us," You have no idea what you are dealing with."

I speak up then,"uhh. . .Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" I gesture to his cape, which in truth I thought looked rather good on him, though I would never admit it.

"This is beyond you, metal people. Loki will face Asgardian justice!" He yells at us.

"He gives up the Cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of my way...,"The IRON MAN helmet clamps up and he walks away,". . Tourist," In one quick move, Thor pulls the hammer up, throws it, and knocks us both off our feet clear across into a tree.

"Okay," Tony says. He looks at me and nods slightly. We slowly get up and under our arms, shoot a blast from our hand boosters, knocking Thor onto his ass. I jump up and fly at him kicking him into a tree.

"Right back at you, bitch!"

Thor, kneeling on the ground, pulls the hammer to his hand, raises it to the skies and pulls in lightning and thunder. Thor then points the hammer at me and the outpouring of bolts lighting increases in intensity. I step back.

_"Power at 400% capacity, ma'am,"_JARVIS' voice goes through the helmet speakers.

"How about that?" I say in wonder. I fire away from my hand boosters, pushing Thor to his knees. Then, like two gunslingers ready to draw, both Thor and Tony fly towards each other and meet in the middle, ascending up. I sigh and go up after them.

The two battle and Tony grasps Thor, elbowing him and smashing him into the side of a mountain. Thor then leaps off the mountain, bringing Tony with him, and, again, crashing into the trees.

Thor and iron man crash right back down, smashing down every tree possible. Iron man yanks Thor right up. Thor grabs both hands boosters and begins to crush them, but Tony quickly charges as much energy as he can and shoots it in Thor's face. He falls back, losing his stance. Ironman head butts Thor,with his gold-titanium alloy helmet. Thor head butts him back with his head and actually sends Iron man across the forest.

Tony boosters up and flies back at Thor, grabbing him by the arm and cape and swings him into another tree. Thor looks up, ready. He run towards him, patience completely gone. Iron man swings and misses, giving Thor the momentum to grab him, lift him and smash him down hard. Thor summons back the hammer to his hand, and I get ready to shot him if Tony doesn't. Just as he's about to put the hammer down, Iron man uses his feet boosters to skid across the ground and trip Thor over. Standing up, Thor looks for him, but from behind him, Iron man shots into his back. Thor stands, facing Iron man, ready to pounce.

Suddenly captain america's shield ricochets off both Thor and Iron man, stopping them. We look up and see Captain America standing on top of a fallen tree with the shield back in hand.

"Hey! That's enough!" Captain America jumps off the tree and lands next to me,"Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here."

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!"

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down." Tony and I Immediately start to give him warnings.

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hamm-,"Tony goes flying back as Thor backhands him like a pimp with the hammer.

Thor, losing all tolerance with this sentential of liberty, raises the hammer.

Thor yells at captain,"You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor leaps high into the air, raising that fucking hammer. Captain america pulls me closer so I wouldn't be blown away and crouched down, holding the shield up so the hammer wouldn't hit us. Thor brings the hammer down onto the shield and a massive implosion of light reacts to the vibranium shield creating a huge shock wave that blows up anything standing within a mile.

Iron man stands up, looking around like 'holy shit.' Lying right next to him is me and Cap, who never keeps his eye off Thor. Thor looks at all of us.

"Are we done here?" Cap asks, looking between the three of us. Thor looks around at the forest that was demolished and nods.

"I'll go get reindeer games, anyone want to help me?" I volunteer and get ready to fly considering I have more power in my thrusters then Tony does.

"If by 'reindeer games' you mean my brother then I shall accompany you," Thor spoke up and grabbed his hammer. He started to swing and just before he lifted into the air, I used my thrusters to fly towards Loki.

I land down almost at the exact moment as Thor and look to where Loki is still standing. I grab his arm and turn him around before I notice the slight transparent glow around his body and realise that this is one of his freaky clones. I look over my shoulder just in time to elbow Loki in the stomach. I guess Thor didn't do anything cause he wanted to see what would happen.

"Nice try, reindeer games, but you'll have to do better then that," I used my awesome air skills to make us all fly back up to the ship. When we landed Thor and Loki turned to me and I winked at both of them. even though one of them was bat crap crazy they were both still incredibly hot. But any way back to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ we go.

**Hey peoples. That chapter was an extra 200 words and the next one should be even more, okay. So please read and review, thanks****.**

**Love you guys**

**-Althea**


	5. Chapter 5

**The third chapter finally. I hope you enjoy and please R&R.**

**3rd person POV**

Dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D police escort Loki, who is in handcuffs and smiling to the detention section. As they pass the helicarrier, Banner stops working on the Chitauri scepter and looks up. Loki eyes him as he walks, nodding and still smiling. He rubs his head and frowns. In the detention section, Loki is put free from his cuffs and is contained in a large glass cell held by hydraulic rigs. Fury walks up the control panel of the cell.

"In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass," Fury presses a button which opens up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he can from the glass, but doesn't see much. Without seeing, the sounds of gusting winds would probably make a regular man whimper in fear. But not a god.

"Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!"Fury closes the hatch and points at Loki.

"Ant," Then points at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap,"Boot."

Loki, smirking, says," It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury says, and folds his arms behind his back.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki turns and looks into the camera.

"The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"Loki mocks Fury and the Hulk. He starts to walk around the cell before looking back towards Fury.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control," The director walks forward till he's about a metre away from the cell,"You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Oh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is," He chuckles lightly under his breath, most likely at the 'ignorance' of us humans.

Fury smiles," Yeah, well you tell me if real power wants a magazine or something,"Fury walks off leaving Loki in his glass cell, Loki looking back at the camera, smirking.

MVDMVDMVDMVDMVDMVDMVDMVDMVDMVD

(BACK IN THE CONTROL ROOM)

MADDI'S P.O.V

Steve watches until the monitor goes black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. I keep looking at Thor, watching each emotion flash over his face; Anger, hurt, sorrow, loss then back to hurt. They all just stand there in stunned silence until finally. . .

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner says sarcastically, and I nod absent mindedly.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?"Steve asks, going all out soldier mode, but at least someone is doing it.

Thor blinks, and comes out of his thoughts, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

I could probably listen to his accent all day, but best not to because then I would end up staring at him and he'd probably think I was a creep. Back to the point at hand.

"An army? From outer space?" Steve says.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

Thor turns to Bruce,"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner explains

"He's a friend," Thor clarify's.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours,"Natasha spoke up from where she was sitting at the table.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him," Bruce told us and I nodded in agreement

"I don't care for how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," I point out, and Thor looks at me, embarrassed by his 'brothers' behaviour.

"He's adopted," Thor said, trying to cover his family or something like that. Though however serious everyone may be, I couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up my throat. I quieten down as every one stares at me.

"Sorry, I thought it was funny," I said cheerfully, not sorry at all. I wink at Thor and he throws a small smile at me in return.

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asks himself

"It's a stabilizing agent," Tony says, walking into the room. He turns to agent Coulson,"I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing," Tony hits Thor on the arm and walks past him to me, kissing me on the forehead. Referring to the Iridium,"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants,"to the crew, he says,"Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the topsails," He is greeted by silence.

"That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did," I point out, trying to help him. Everyone looks over to where I pointed and sees I guy quickly change back to his work.

Covering his eye and looks around, Tony asks,"How does Fury do this?"

Agent Maria Hill sighs at him," He turns."

Tony looks around the monitors and places a button size hacking implant under Fury's desk, without anyone but me noticing, to which he gives a small nod.

Tony turns back to us,"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria questions him.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"I did, but only because I'm a genius so I actually thought to read it," I smirk at dad and tap my head.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve looks at me, Tony then Bruce.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to breakthrough the Coulomb barrier," Bruce tells him, and takes his glasses off.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect,"I point out.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet," Bruce moves across the room.

"Finally, someone other then Maddi or I who speaks English."

Steve asks,"Is that what just happened?" And I pat him on the arm.

Tony and Banner shake hands. A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster," I shake my head at dads choice of words in Dr. Banner's 'condition'.

"Thanks,"

Fury walks into the room,"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you and your daughter might join him."

Steve says,"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a H.Y.D.R.A weapon.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand," Thor tells us

Steve yells excitedly,"I do! I understood that reference."

"Yeah, you do!"I thump him on the arm. Tony rolls his eyes at me, while Cap looks proud of himself.

Tony gestures to the hallway that leads to the lab,"Shall we play, doctor?"

"Let's play some," Banner answers. As Banner and Tony walk out, the GALAGA PLAYER turns ever so discreetly, watches as everyone else disperses and goes back to playing. I smirk and walk over to him

"Are you winning?" I whisper in his ear and he jumps out of his chair, losing the game. I laugh so hard I fall over and tears are coming out of my eyes, while he just glares at me. I try to get up but it's no use as I'm still laughing at the look on his face. I wipe the tears away to see a hand in front of me.

I take it and who ever it is pulls me up. I stumble a little and look up, only to be greeted with Thor's amused face. I chuckle again. Man, the people around here make funny faces, but with Thor's it's different cause he is so damn hot.

"Thanks," I take a step back from him, and smile. I turn and start to walk away towards the cafeteria only to realise that, after a few steps, he is following. I swing my hands by my sides for awhile before turning to Thor.

"What's it like on Asgard?" I ask, and he seems to brighten up even more at the mention of his home realm.

"It is amazing. The people are happy and thriving. The kingdom is powerful and the bifrost bridge is the most beautiful place of all, well it was until I destroyed it to stop Loki from killing a race. But in all the place is wonderful and there is no where like it."

We keep talking more as we reach our destination. I go to get some lunch from the bar on the opposite side of the room. We, a few other people and Natasha are the only people in there. I get my food, which involves a lot because I eat probably as much as Thor, which is hard to reach, and go over to sit beside her. She is playing with her soup and only glances up once to see who it is.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. Natasha and I are like the best of friends. I have known her for a while because I got training from her ever since Ivan Vanko attacked dad and I. I had some basic training before that but now I'm almost as good as Natasha. Dad had thought it would be a good idea so I could defend myself even without my suit, though I don't really need it because I can control the elements.

Natasha glances up and nods slightly, but I can tell she's lying. She is most likely thinking about Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye. I was thinking about him too. He was like a brother to me and he taught me a few things a long with Nat.

I moved over to her side of the bench and put a hand on her shoulder," We _will_ get him back, you hear me? I promise. He will come back to us in one whole piece and we will all be as strong as ever, Okay? Good, because I know how strong he is and he will fight against Loki," I pulled her into a long hug, and she wrapped her arms around me, to stubborn to cry but to human to not shake with her dry sobs.

I was probably the only person to see Natasha Romanoff act like this, along with Thor, though that's probably because she didn't even notice he was here.

After about 5 minutes of me holding her and her leaking out a few tiny tears, she pulled back and wiped her face with the back of her hand. She put her hand on my back and smiled, back to her strong confident self.

"Thanks, but this will not be spoken of to any one, agreed? That means you to," She pointed at Thor and he told her that she had his word, while I just nodded.

"Now, I'm off to go interrogate a Crazy ass demi-god," She stood up and was about to walk off when I grabbed her wrist.

"Do you have your earpiece on your person?" She nods a yes," Good, call to me if you need help, okay, because if he needs persuading I have my fire," I held up my hand and I draw the energy from the room into my palm, where a small ball of fire appears. She smirks at me and leaves the room.

"What is that?" Thor points to my palm where the fire still glows, and I put it out. I didn't feel like explaining it at the moment though.

"I'll tell you later."

I was about to start eating, when Nat came back.

"I think I'm gonna need your help with Loki."

**So the chapter is up and ready to R&R. Can't wait for the advice peoples.**

**Love you all**

**-Althea**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. R&R please.**

I nod and stand up, telling Thor that I would get catch up with him later. We walk down the corridor's, heading for the detention centre, where we stop outside and quieten our voices to whispers.

"What I want you to do, is get in there, try and make him see life differently, then come back and I'll go in and do my thing, got that?"I nod at her plans and shake myself off, before silently opening the door, and entering the room.

I walk up behind the cage and stand still, waiting for him to notice that I'm there. He does almost as soon as I stop walking.

"Not many people can sneak up in me," He turns to face me, his eyes widening slightly, obviously not expecting me to be the one that was going to interrogate him.

"Hey, I'm not that fat that I would make so much noise to 'alert' you, god spare peoples feelings" I strut over to the chair and sit down, putting my feet up on the railings. You can see that I'm going for the casual look.

"Oh, your far too pretty to be overweight," He smoothly says, his words sounding so strong and confident. I chuckle.

"Your too much," I put my feet down and my face falls into a serious one.

"So, your planning on owning me?" He nods at my question," Well, that's nice, I mean that what every girl wants, to feel like a slave."

My sarcastic words cause his eyebrow to arch up," If I'm to be the ruler of this realm, then I need someone to rule by my side."

"Not many girls like murderers. I'm one of them," I cross my legs on the chair, and move my wrist around, creating a cat of flames in my lap. It purrs and nudges it's head into my hand.

"I've been meaning to ask, how is it that you can do such a thing? A lab experiment gone wrong, maybe?" He points at the cat in my lap, and I make it get up and pass through the glass of the cage. It curls around his leg then climbs up onto his shoulder. He must be a cat person.

"Passed down from my mother," I look into his eyes," but my mother's gone."

"Well, that is something we have in common. Not ever seeing your real mother your whole life. Not having any real family."

I shake my head angrily," Family is not just having the same blood and flesh. In my mind I have a mum. Pepper is my mum. Frigga and Odin are your parents. They raised you, they love you, and Thor does too. Do you really think that they will give you acceptance if you decide to kill millions of people, and take over a planet? No they won't."

Now I'm standing, and I'm walking closer to the cage glass. The cat has now jumped to the ground, and in my anger it has turned into a tiger. I growl loudly, and push my hand flat against the glass.

"Acceptance and pride is earned by doing good things, by showing that you are worthy. You won't get that by killing things. I thought you would of learnt that by your little stunt with the frost giants," I turn to leave him.

I'm almost at the door when he speaks up,"wait," I turn back to him,"So your saying that you would be mine if I was a good person."

I shake my head," I'm saying you will only get what you really want if you fight for the right side."

I'm just out the door when I hear him say," That is the problem, lady Maddi, neither side wants me."

* * *

I shake my head at Natasha and tell her all that I have accomplished. She nods and says that she might wait for a few minutes before she goes in there and confronts him. I leave her and go off to find Thor, in the most obvious place, the cafeteria. In the room, he is still scoffing down all of the food. Sitting down across from him, I snatch one of the bowls of soup and he looks at me then back to the soup, then back at me. I just laugh and start eating.

**Well their is the 2nd part of chapter 4 so yeah read and review thanks.**

**Love ya**

**-Althea**


	7. Chapter 7

**4th chapter is up peoples. Hope you enjoy and R&R. This one will hopefully be longer.**

I was completely wrong. Thor could eat, like, ten times as much as I could, and he could probably keep going. By the time he was done we had been there for an hour and a half. We left after his third cup of coffee and I made my way to the lab, where I would no doubt find dad and Bruce, while Thor went off to the control room or something. When I got to the Lab I found dad and Dr. Banner talking about gamma radiation.

Banner continuously scans with a gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation while Tony looks at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." Banner moves the cord to the gamma ray detection so he can get past.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops," Tony says.

"All I packed was a tooth brush," He confessed.

Tony smiles,"You know, you should come by STARK TOWERS sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land."

"OH, it is," I announce, alerting them of my presence," You should see all of it. I mean the top ten floors are just equipment and all sorts of things on gamma radiation, electrical devices and practical labs to help me with my mad skills," I was starting to notice how I only ever say my awesome or mad skills when talking about my powers. Odd.

Banner shakes his head,"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises," Suddenly, Tony pokes Banner with a miniature electrical prod, just as Steve walks in on us, pissed at Tony.

"OW!" the Doctor rubs where the prod electrocuted him.

Tony looks at Banner closely,"Nothing?"

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve yells as he gets closer to him. I jump off the bench I was sitting on and walk up to him, putting a small hand on his massive arm, knowing that a fight would break out, but he shakes it off. Of course dad and I already know that you would need more then that to make him go green and massive, but still people can have some fun.

I turn to Dr. Banner and ask,"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you Starks?"Steve growls out.

"Funny things are," Dad and I say at the same time, again. We do that a lot.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence, doctor."

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut," Tony walks backwards to stand beside me.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve questions.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets," Tony points to Bruce,"it's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Banner says awkwardly,"Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and..."

"Doctor?"

A beat passes,"'A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube."

"I heard it."

Banner points at Tony and me,"Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news.

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly,"Tony gives him a look while I hold my fist up,"...building in New York?"

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?"

"That's just the prototype. Me and dad are kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

Banner refers to Tony,"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure photos."

Steve looks surprised,"I'm sorry, did you say...?"

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide," Tony holds out a bag of blueberries,"Blueberry?"

"Yum, I looove blueberries," I took a hand full of them and popped one in my mouth, before holding them out to Steve. He shakes his head at me and I shrug.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible," Tony decides.

Steve explains,"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.

"Following is not really our style, you know," I speak up and point from Tony to myself. I throw a smirk at dad.

Steve smirks,"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Ouch, that hurt, you really hit a nerve there," I whisper and put a hand over my heart in mock despair. Steve glares at me.

"Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B not of use?. . And also, don't look at my daughter like that."

Banner looks at Steve,"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?,"Steve takes in the possibly, but as an obedient soldier, shakes it off.

"Just find the cube."Steve walks out of the lab. Still torn apart by the possibility, he walks away, towards the hull of the ship. I kiss dad on the check, wave goodbye to Bruce and run out after The captain.

"So. . .how are you?" I ask casually, and wish that I wasn't wearing the S.H.I.E.L.D uniform so I could put my hands in my pockets. Steve tries to ignore me, but his ways of treating women win out and he says.

"I'm fine, ma'am, and you?" I smile at his ways of talking and nod.

"You know, my dad isn't that bad once you get to know him. I mean, sure he can be a turd and really mean, but it's just his way of talking to people," I explain to him.

"Yeah, well It's hard for someone like me to ignore someone as egotistical as him. I've only been awake for like 7 months now and that's not enough time for me to learn about everything that's happened," he sighs and pushes his hair back.

I frown," You know, you aren't as dumb as you probably think. You are probably like the smartest person ever to know about the beginning of world war ll. I mean you were actually there. And I can help teach you all the things you need to know," I pat his back and he smiles gratefully at me," And hey I'm the daughter of Tony Stark so imagine how bad I'm going to be."

"Yeah, but your a girl and I've been taught to treat girls with respect," He stopped talking as we reached a door.

"Are we trying to get in here?" I whisper and he nods his head,"Okay I can unlock the door but your going to have to push it open," I push forward and place my hands on the lock before pushing the energy through my fingers and into the lock in a huge force of wind that turns the lock, though I had to keep it going or it would lock again. I tell Steve to do it now, my voice strained as my energy is slowly drained.

He grabs the edge of the door and yanks it open, his face tightening at the difficulty. Finally it opened all the way for me to let go, and I slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. I put my hand up to tell Steve to wait. He waited for a few seconds, concerned, before I take one more deep breath and stand up straight.

We walked into the room, me falling into step behind him while he searches for something. Before I know It, he jumps into the air and grabs a railing before flipping over it onto his feet. I stare in awe before pushing my energy to my feet, making myself hover up to the ledge. Now it's his turn to stare in awe.

"So, what are we looking for?" I ask him, and he turns back to face me.

"HYDRA weapons," Was his only answer. I went in the opposite direction to him, starting to search through the crates and cases of the armoury. I had only gone a few moments when I heard Steve call out,"Over hear."

I turned and ran back to where he was, bent over a case full of HYDRA uniforms, equipment and weaponry. He picked up one of the guns.

"Is that one of the weapons powered by the Tesseract. The one that that Russian scientist made along with that Schmidt-y guy," The captain nodded and jumped back over the railing me joining him a few seconds later, landing expertly, just like any agent or daughter of Tony Stark should.

"C'mon, I need to go show this to Fury, 'cause your father was right."

Steve turned to go and I ran up behind him till I was matching him pace for pace. We rounded a corner and saw the director turn onto the lab, we were about to follow when I pulled on Steve's arm, stopping him. He looked at me questioningly.

"Just before you go in there I have to tell you. I know everything about your story Okay, I even know about Peggy and your friend Bucky. And I have to tell you, they would have wanted you to move on with your life. Be happy. Let people in," I let go of his arm and he stared at me for a while. But then, probably ignoring a lot of things he's been taught, he hugged me. And I was shocked.

I wrapped my arms around his huge waist and I buried my head in his shoulder, feeling so sorry for him, for myself, for everyone. Because this sort of pain shouldn't be real. His grip on my shoulders was kind of painful, but in a good way. In a way that says your helping or thank you and it brought tears to my eyes.

After a while he let go, and I realized, after seeing that his eyes were slightly red, that he had been crying, 70 years of emotions locked up in him, slowly leaking out, and that I had been crying too. I wiped the last tear away from his face and he did the same for me. I then reached up and kissed him on the check before whispering in his ear.

"We are going to be the best of friends, and I promise we will never be taken apart," He nodded and gave me a hug around the shoulders before composing himself.

"Can you tell me about Howard?" I ask suddenly. I had never heard much about my grandpa but now that I have someone that knew him personally apart from my dad, I wanted to take the opportunity.

"He was probably exactly like your farther, though a bit different in a few aspects and he wasn't as smart as Tony because they didn't have as many. . inventions," He smiled at the memories," You know you look similar to him, though you look like a female version of him, and your face shape looks a bit different to, because you have your mother in you," I winced slightly at the mention of my mother but he didn't notice.

"We should get going now."

We waited for a few more seconds until the redness had faded from our eyes before we got up and walked towards the lab, just as they started talking about the weapons. We were right on Queue.

**Okay chapter is done. I have been writing one a day which is good and hopefully I can continue with that because school is over in two weeks. Thanks for reading and please review. Wasn't quit as big as I hoped about the same size as the last one, I just ran out of things to write about for this chapter and I'm trying to make it even longer by writing a long AU. Keep reading.**

**Love you guys**

**-Althea **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi peoples. sixth chapter is up and I hope you R&R fro me.**

Steve and I walk into the lab just as we hear Tony ask what phase 2 is. Steve walked froward and dropped the HYDRA gun on the table.

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D used the cube to make weapons,"he turns to Tony,"Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

Fury tries to explain," Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..."

"I'm sorry, Nick,"Tony moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of the weapons," What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha keeps her eyes right on Banner, while he looks at her, pissed off.

Bruce looks at the Natasha,"Did you know about this?"

Natasha puts her hand up to him,"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed,"he says angrily.

"Loki's manipulating you." She tries to reason but the Doctor cuts in.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you," she points out.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction," He turns the screen to face use and the makings of a missile show up.

Nick pints at Thor,"Because of him."

Thor, stunned, turns to Fury,"Me?"

I walk up to Thor and put a hand on his shoulder. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, but everyone seemed to need it. He turns to me for a second and I frown at him.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously out gunned

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet," Thor quarrels.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"What, like you controlled the cube?" I shot back at him, and he gives me a pointed look

He glares at everyone,"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve questions. I raise my eyebrow at Thor, ready for answers. But Fury interrupts.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent. Cause that always calms everything right down," I nod in agreement of my dads words. I mean, c'mon how as that gonna solve anything.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep. . . ." Tony cuts him off.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" He asks and holds his hands up in defence.

". .I'm sorry isn't everything,"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this.

"Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?"

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust!"

"Are you all really that naive," Natasha looks at all of us," S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on the potential threat list?" Banner points out. Tony interrupts.

"Your on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?"

"I swear to god, Stark, one more crack. . "

"Threatening! I feel threatened!"

"Dad, can you please, be quit," I try to ask but they all ignore me.

As the "team" argues, they don't realize the BLUE GEM on Loki's scepter is glowing brightly. There voices are all slightly muffles by them being used over the top of each other.

(OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER)

Outside the helicarrier, a lone carrier slowly hovers over the ship.

A S.H.I.E.L.D base voice asks,"661 Bravo, please relay your pass is your hull, over?"

Barton answers,"Arms to ammunition, over."

Inside, Barton and his crew suit up and arm themselves. Barton pulls out his hi-tech bow and arrows.

(IN BANNER'S LAB)

Back in the lab, the egos of these people keeping rubbing off each other and at any moment, the shit will hit the fan.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor spits out and I glare at him.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb."

"You need to step away." Fury puts his hand up cautiously while the other goes to his gun on his leg. I hold my hands up, ready to capture him in a air compressor so he wont go all Hulk-ish on us.

Tony puts his arm around Steve,"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?

Steve pushes Tony off of himself,"You know damn well why! Back off!"

Tony comes face-to-face with Cap,"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage."

I try to but in," Guys, c'mon, this isn't worth it. You need to calm down," I push myself between and try to get them away from each other, but it's no good.

"The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you," Steve continues.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Now everyone is paying attention to us seeing as I'm trapped in between them.

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." I think Steve hit a nerve there.

That one obviously did for Tony,"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!"

(OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER)

The ramp of the carrier opens. The carrier manoeuvres next to one of the large turbine engines. Barton stands at the base, holding out his bow. He pulls out a grenade tipped arrow. He points right at the ... Barton moves his aim and points the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He releases. The arrow flies out,but then sharply heads for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine. It has a visible timer which is counting down.

(BACK IN THE LAB)

That was enough for me and I placed each one of my hand on there chest, sending a burst of energy out of them to push them apart. They step back a few times at the force of the energy.

Steve puffs put his chest,"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds."

Thor laughs," You people are so petty. . .and tiny."

"Everyone, SHUT THE FUCK UP! Can't you see that now is the time to put a side all differences and stop acting like children. Your all grown men," I point to Natasha," And women, But you don't need to act like a bunch of birds fighting over a plastic bag. Now every one shut your faces and settle it like adults," I puff out a breath at my long rant.

Tony moves away, rubbing his forehead.

"I think that the only logical person in this room is Maddison, cause she managed to shut them both up," Nat sighs and I wink at her.

"That's what I'm here for."

"Yeah this is a tee. . " Bruce says.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort him back to his..." Fury tried to order but was interrupted by Bruce

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case..."He tried to explain

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!,"a beat passes,"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!"Banner slowly gets upset as he looks at Romanoff, who gets unnerved,"You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

The black widow, Fury and I slowly reach down to take hold of our guns, while Thor slowly puts his hand up, ready to call for his hammer if necessary. Tony and Steve just tense up, waiting to see what happens next.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter," Steve tries to caution him, and Banner looks down, obviously shocked at what was in his hand and that he wasn't even aware of what he had done.

Suddenly, the computer makes a beeping noise and we all turn to it.

"Got it," Tony says. Banner puts the scepter down and walks towards the computer.

"Sorry kids, you don't get to see my little party trick after all."

I shiver slightly," I don't like clowns," I whisper to dad and he squeeze's my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asks him.

Tony announces,"I can get there faster."

"Look, all of us..."Steve tries to out in.

Thor angrily rejects there suggestions, if you could call them that,"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."Tony turns to leave, but Steve stops him.

"You're not going alone!" Steve protests and walks forward to stop Tony.

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

At that moment Banner who's looking at the monitor notices something about the Tesseract.

"Oh, my God!" He whispers, taking his glasses off.

(OUTSIDE THE HELICARRIER)

Barton pulls the trigger on his bow. The arrow then explodes the engine right off the helicarrier!

(ON THE HELICARRIER)

Everyone is thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor, Tony and I are thrown across while Natasha and Banner is down in the lower equipment room. Steve looks up at Tony.

"Put on the suit!" Steve tells him but this time with a different attitude and motive.

"Yep!"Steve helps Tony up and out of the lab. Fury sits up, clutching his ribs. He puts on his earpiece and says something into it. I sit up and rub my head before jumping to my feet, Thor standing next to me.

"Are you alright?"He asks quickly and I nod. We run out of the room and down a corridor where S.H.I.E.L.D agents are pouring out of a door from. They spot us and start to fire, but I put up a barrier around us. When they stop to reload I let the barrier down and hold up my hand, fire pouring from my hands like blood from a wound.

They immediately scatter, trying to elude the approaching flames, and run from us. I stop for a while and catch my breath, though the fire doesn't take nearly as much energy from me as it does the others, as this was the first one for me to master.

We keep running towards the control room, when I get a buzz in my earpiece.

"Maddi, quick we need you to come out and help us repair the engine."

"Give me a second," I turn to Thor," I have to go help Tony and Captain, okay," I hesitate for a second and press a chaste kiss to his check," Just don't die."

I take off at a run towards the the broken turbine and when I reach there, I jump off the side of the broken part, using my wind skills to make me hover. I press the button on my ear.

"Dad, I'm hear," I turn to the side and see him come out the bottom of the previously broken engine. He flies towards me, Captain and one of Barton's agents, but is to late before the agent shots at me, only just missing the bone and grazing the skin of my upper arm. I hiss in pain and slowly fly back towards the landing, not before hearing the Hulks roar as he plummets towards the Earth and the sight of a large metal cell falling through the sky.

**Finally, the chapter is done and It still took me two days with school and all, even though I'm doing really suck-y at it but at least I haven't failed anything. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon and hope you R&R.**

**Love you guys**

**-Althea**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, I hope you are enjoying so far. I haven't been writing for a while so this chapter might not be as good and please if you find any mistakes please tell me.**

(QUINJET – DAY)

Cap, Widow and Hawkeye walk towards and into the quinjet. A young S.H.I.E.L.D pilot looks and stands in their way.

"You are not authorized to be here..." He starts to say but the Captain buts in.

"Son... just don't."

(HELICARRIER BRIDGE – DAY)

Fury looks the window of the ship, contemplating. Agent Hill walks up to him, knowing.

The agent says,"Sir."

"Agent Hill?"

"Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket."

"They needed the push," he flips over one of Coulson's cards.

A loud noise screeches. Fury looks out to see Iron man and Agent Ella flying off as well as the quinjet.

"They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything."

"Yes, sir."

(NEW YORK CITY SKYLINE - STARK TOWER - DAY)

Iron man and I arrive at Stark tower, where Selvig activates the CMS device holding the Tesseract.

_Sir, I took off the arc reactor. The device is already self-sustained_. JARVIS' voice comes through our earpieces.

"Shut it down, Dr."

"I's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe."

Iron Man aims his hands toward the CMS and fires. The energy from his boosters shatters with a deafening crack! Selvig falls backwards. Down below, citizens of New York look up at Stark tower. Iron man and I stare in disbelief at the CMS ...

_The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable. The Mark VII is not ready to be deployed_

"Then skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock," I order, and we make our way to the landing pad. Tony lands his suit and goes through the gauntlet and unsuits him. Loki looks up at us, smiling. It looks like I see a flicker of pleasure as his eyes land to me. We proceed to walk into the penthouse.

(STARK PENTHOUSE – DAY)

Loki walks in, holding the scepter. Tony and I casually walks down the steps, towards the bar

"Please, tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity,"Loki cockily asks.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you."

"You should have left your armour on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?"

"Are you all saying I can't threaten or have you just forgotten that I'n here?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"I certainly haven't forgotten that you are here. Stalling me won't change anything," Loki finishes

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one," He goes behind the bar and pours two drinks of whiskey, handing me the smaller one.

"Thanks, man,"I say and Take a small sip.

The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?

"The Avengers," Tony simply looks at him, confused."It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' type of thing."

"Yes I've met them."

Smiling, I speak,"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one."

Tony lists them,"But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and a element controlling empath that can breath fire, literally and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

Just to make dad's words seem even more convincing I breath out a little fire from my mouth mould it into a snake, letting it hang around my shoulders.

"That was the plan," Loki looks away from my snake, smirking his famous smirk.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you,"From underneath the bar table, Tony pulls on Colantotte bracelets, a honing device.

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk."

"I have a snake," I throw in, and they both turn to stare at me," Sorry," I say sheepishly.

"I thought the beast had wandered off."

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it,"Tony says, anger seeping into his voice.

Loki slowly walks up to him, raising the scepter,"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?"Loki taps Tony on the chest with his scepter. PING! Nothing. Confused, Loki tries again. PING! NOTHING.

"It should work," I burst out laughing that Loki's one defence against his words backfires.

"Well, performance issues. You know?"

In anger, Loki grabs Tony by the throat and flings him across the room.

"Jarvis. Any time now," I say, jumping off the bench I was sitting on.

Loki grabs Tony by the throat again,"You will all fall before me."

Loki throws Tony out the Window and I yell dad's name and start to run forward, but Loki grabs my arm to stop me from Looking over the edge. Tony free falls down the tower. From behind Loki and I, an elevator opens and a red pod shoots out, almost knocking us over. It would have if I hadn't jumped down pulling Loki, who was still holding onto my arm, on top of me.

The pod laser signals the Colantotte bracelets on Tony. The pod begins to transform into the MARK VII suit. It latches onto Tony, tuning him into Iron man. The suit flies up before he hits the ground or the gazing people. Loki looks up, angry, and I push him off me, jumping to my feet.

"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil."

Loki raises the scepter. Iron man fires at Loki, sending him on his ass.

(EXT. STARK TOWER - DAY)

Selvig looks up at the sky. The Tesseract's energy beans into the sky. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up another portal.

(VASTNESS OF SPACE)

A hole in space rips open, and from it, the Chitauri army spills out in flying chariots, carrying energy rifles with a bayonet on the end.

(INSIDE THE SUIT)

"Right. Army,"Iron man flies up towards the portal. From his shoulders, a miniature multiple rocket launcher, pops out and fires. Like the Jericho missile, several targets are taken down unlike no missile. It's useless. thousand of Chitauri fly out. Iron man flies towards the city.

(STARK TOWER - DAY)

I turn to face Loki, and see the victorious grin on his face. The fire snake that was still around my shoulders let's out a hiss from my anger. I slowly walk forwards until I'm right in front of him. I match his grin and lean up till my mouth is right near his ear. I whisper.

"Do you still want me to be yours?" I lean back down so I can see his reaction. I see a only just visible nod of his before he is pinned against the other wall, my hands on either side of his head. I lean my head forward and just barely brush my lips against his before I whisper against his lips,"then you will have to catch me," And then I'm running away from him so fast that I'm just a blur. He can't keep up with me, though he tries. I reach the ledge of the building and do a beautiful swan dive off the edge. I can still feel his eyes burning into me as I land. Of course I don't really like him that way but still if he is going to kill me then I want to mess with him before I go out. May seem cruel but fuck the guy wants to kill my family and friends. And it wasn't that hard to see that I had certain feelings for someone else.

(MANHATTAN - DAY)

The Chitauri unleash. New Yorkers fill the streets, staring at the fire fight in the distance. BOOM! The Chitauri unleashes blasts as it goes, blowing up cars, setting store fronts aflame. AN EXPLOSION RIPS OUT THE WINDOWS OF THE TOP CORNER OF BUILDINGS. FLAME AND STONE RAIN DOWN. A DOMINO-EFFECT OF EXPLOSIONS RIPPLING ACROSS THE BRIDGE.

(STARK TOWER - DAY)

Loki walks onto the balcony as the sounds of the Chitauri rings out. He admires his soon to be kingdom though he still wished that a certain element controlling empath would be ruling beside him.

Thor lands on the tower. Loki turns to his enemy!

"Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

"You can't. There is no stopping is only the war!"

"So be it," Thor yells and they rush at each other. They and their weapons collide. The two battle - Loki unleashing another pent-up rage and jealousy, Thor having no choice but to defend .

(MANHATTAN – DAY)

Soldiers and cops have taken positions covering the see from the sky, Iron man leading a trail of Chitauri towards his tower.

(SKY – DAY)

The quinjet booms into the city.

Black widow says,"Stark, we're heading north east.

(INSIDE THE SUIT)

Iron man asks sarcastically,"What, did you stop for drive-thru?Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."

(STARK TOWER – DAY)

Iron man banks around his tower. Sees Thor and Loki still going at it. He swoops down the street, causing a Chitauri to crash. Flying up, Tony puts the following Chitauri in view of the quinjet. Black widow takes out machine gun and fires at the Chitauri.

(INSIDE THE SUIT)

_Sir, we have more incoming._

"Fine. Let's keep them occupied," He heads back to the portal.

(STARK TOWER – DAY)

Thor and Loki battle savagely. Loki fires energy from the scepter, sending Thor sliding across the floor.

(QUINJET – DAY)

Hawkeye looks out to his left window, finding a target,"Yeah."

"See them."

Hawkeye banks the jet towards Stark towers. Aims the mini-gun at Loki. Loki points the scepter at the quinjet and fires a blast of energy. Thor gets to his feet, tackling Loki down hard. The quinjet is soon caught on fire. Hawkeye manoeuvres one wing of the jet. They SPIN and out of the air as it passes over skyscrapers. Then... they slam into the street.

With everyone okay, Hawkeye and Black widow unfasten their seatbelts and open the ramp. Captain America runs down, followed by Hawkeye and Black Widow. Each one has their respected weapons in hand.

The trio arrives in the middle of a four-way street. Suddenly,the city lurches to a stop. A deep, primal, rage bellows that roar, a shadow comes over them.

From the portal, a FUCKING CHITAURI LEVIATHAN FLIES OUT!Carrying hundreds of SOLDIERS, the Chitauri Leviathan passes over the tower. They look up, out of their element. From both sides, Chitauri soldiers cling off and attach themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down. Some crash into these buildings and begin firing from their energy rifles at innocent people.

(MADDI'S P.O.V)

As I push off the ground to fly towards where I saw the jet land I remember the sword sheathed on my back. BURNING AGONY, the name of my sword is much like Thor's though it looks different. Only I can pick it up and only I can wield it's power.

As I keep flying, I cut down any Chitauri in my path. I look back over to the jet and see Cap, Nat and Clint standing there fighting off the aliens. Wait! Clint! In the seconds that I had stopped to look away one of the Chitauri had plunged half of it's bayonet into my side, probably only just missing some of my vital organs. I react quickly and chop off it's head in a matter of seconds. I cover the wound with my hand and fly faster towards the three. As I land I sheath BURNING AGONY and fling my arms around Clint, his arms circling around my shoulders. We sit there for a few moments before I pull away and give him a bright smile.

"Maddi, I missed, Oh my god did I hurt. I did didn't eye, please forgive me I didn't mean-" I cut him off with another hug.

"You didn't lay a finger on me, though that fuckin' Chitauri back there did," talking about my wound seemed to remind me of the stinging sensation and I hold my hand back to it, my fingers coming away with another coating of blood. Clint spots it, pushes his hand against it. I used a trick this guy once taught me and I focused all of my energy around the wound. Slowly the skin stitched itself back together but only enough for the it to stop bleeding.

"I'm fine."

"Stark, are you seeing this?"

Inside the suit, Tony says,"seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet."

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot."Iron man quietly flies behind and parallel with the CHITAURI LEVIATHAN

(STARK TOWER – DAY)

Thor holds down Loki's face straight ahead, forcing him to watch the city falling to ash,"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?

Loki tries to look away,"It's too late. It's too late to stop it."

"No. We can. Together." Loki looks at his brother, showing a sign of hope. Then... Loki stabs Thor with a small knife. Thor keels over.

"Sentiment," He gets up, kicks Loki and lifts him into the air. Thor then slams him down, hard. Loki, bleeding, rolls over the edge. Thor looks down. Loki is riding on a flying chariot. Dozens of Chitauri follow his lead.

(BRIDGE STREET – DAY)

The four of them runs behind upside taxis. The look up and see Loki taking his band down the street and fires at the street in a chain of explosion. Smashing cars and hurling people as it goes it goes off in one final conflagration.

Terrified people running from Loki, looking over their shoulders, coming straight at us. Captain America looks down the bridge,"those people need assistance down there. Chitauri soldiers that have landed near them and begin firing at them. Black Widow pulls both pistols and fires. Turns to Cap,"We got this. It's good. Go!"

He asks Hawkeye," You think you can hold them off?

"Captain,"pulls a trigger on his bow; an arrow is mechanically chosen,"It would be my genuine pleasure. Hawkeye shoots an arrow into the creature's head, gaining a few seconds for Captain America and I as we fall down the bridge, followed by an explosion. Cap races over to the plaza, jumping over dozens of exploding cars, me following. The first avenger runs FUCKING cheetah.

Hawkeye runs over a bus full of people. From the windows, small children are held by their parents for Hawkeye to pull them out to safety. He runs over to the jammed door and jerkily opens it. People begin to run out. Black Widow empties out her clips. Hawkeye fires arrows into the ranks of the Chitauri, hitting his mark each time he shoots.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" She yells.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently,"He yells back.

**Okay, thought I would end the chapter there cause it was getting a bit to long for how I wanted it to yeah this is good. I promised myself that Maddi and Loki would kiss at least once no matter how small it was. So yes there it was. Hope you like R&R. Love you all**

**-Althea**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again. That is all I have to say.**

Cap and I run for three blocks until we see the cops continuously firing at the flying chariots. It's pretty pointless if you ask me. A young cop runs over to his police sergeant.

The young cop gushed to the other,"We need to get out! They gotta bring the National Guard!"

"National Guard?" He asked, like the other guy was crazy,"Does the army know what's happening here?"

"Do we?"

Cap and I jumps onto a cop car in front of them. They look up at this ridiculous looking man and women while I think we look rather badass.

The captain immediately gets down to business,"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

""Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The police sergeant asks. Suddenly, an explosion comes up from behind Cap and I. An energy blast is blocked by his shield while I throw one of my daggers, killing the Chitauri on the first hit. Two more Chitauri soldiers attack. The cops watch in shock as Captain America and I fight them off with ease.

The Sergeant turns to his men,"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

I smirk at his immediate recognition of our awesomeness. I turn to cap and nod my head up at the sky, him nodding in reply. I hesitate before I leave, and quickly wrap my arms around him, whispering in his ear,"Don't die, please."

Then I'm off so fast he didn't even get a chance to hug me back, but it doesn't matter any more cause I have to fight off these fuck ugly bastards. I pull out my daggers and through them into every Chitauri I can, retrieving them as soon as they make their mark. I fly for a while longer before I see my dad swerve around a building and face the Chitauri Leviathan. He pulls out his miniature multiple rocket launcher and fires. The Chitauri Leviathan roars in annoyance than turns to him.

"Crap," I mutter and fly super speed towards, them and I'm not even running out of energy yet. I see dad fly off away from it and decide that he can handle himself with JARVIS' help. heading back to where the other three are, I land just as a lightning strikes down from the sky, channelling the blast, firing the electricity out at the Chitauri soldiers around them. They're blasted back in a massive shock wave. The Chitauri soldiers convulse, and drop dead to the ground.

Seconds later Thor drops down and staggers against the car. I move towards him suddenly, but the fast movement jerks on my side where the cut is and I gasp, clutching at my stomach like my life depends on it. Clint and Thor are by my side in a few seconds. I wave them away with my hand and focus my energy back around my wound, though this time doing a more careful job on it so it wouldn't split back open. Of course this would drain my energy down more but the suit was designed to help build it back up faster.

"Are you alright?" Clint asks searching my eyes for signs of pain while Thor tries to see if the cut is critical.

"I'm fine, it just came open again but I healed it up properly this time,"Thor stopped as he saw the scar that wouldn't heal away. He glances at it to me.

"So you can heal things?" He asks, and I shake my head telling him that I can only heal myself.

"But you are alright, yes?" I nod my head this time and he sighs in relief, I think. The captain gets us back to the problem.

"What's the story upstairs?" He questions.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

Tony's voice comes through our earpieces,"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Natasha says, obviously wanting to know how the fuck we're going to kill the crazy bastards.

"As a team,"was the cap's simple response.

"I have unfinished business with Loki."

Hawkeye and I say at the same time,"Yeah, well get in line."

Cap angrily says,"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..."Just then, Banner arrives on a small motorbike. Getting off, he looks around the city.

"Bruce,"I say happily, and give him a wave.

He says,"So, this all seems horrible."

"I've seen worse." What the hell is she doing, trying to make him feel guilty?

"Sorry." the doctor apologises.

"No. We could use a little worse."

Cap presses the button on his earpiece so he can talk to dad,"Stark? We got him.

We hear his voice through our ears,"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you,"Iron man comes out from behind a building. The Chitauri Leviathan follows, impatiently. The rest of the us look up, getting ready and standing still.

"I... I don't see how that's a party..."

"Of course that's not a fucking party! Unless we all plan on getting fucking wasted!" I yell as it gets closer.

Iron man swoops down the street. The Chitauri Leviathan also swoops down, barrelling down the street like a fucking freight train that keeps building and building its intensity. Banner looks behind. Cap looks at him. Banner begins to walk towards the monster.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry."Banner's body starts to swell and stretch and harden. Green shots through his body. The Hulk! Aaaannndddd...SSSMMMAAASSSHHH! Hulk pops the Chitauri Leviathan in the nose. The creature flips over a 180. Iron man, in mid-flight, extends his arm out and a rocket hits a soft spot from where the armour had fallen away. The large monster is blown completely away. Real pain from the Chitauri Leviathan. Other pieces of meat catch fire and withdraw... Sizzling as they hit the pavement.

Captain America raises his shield to block Natasha and himself while Clint ducks behind a car and Thor wraps an arm around me protecting me with his body. From above and on the buildings, the CHITAURI ARMY watches in horror as a group of Earth's mightiest heroes find themselves united against a common threat. To fight the foes no simple superhero could withstand! THE AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

* * *

Far above them Loki watches below, motionless.

"Send the rest."

From the portal thousands of Chitauri soldiers and even more Chitauri Leviathans fly out.

* * *

The Avengers look up. Way out of their fucking element.

"Guys.

"Call it, Cap," I order.

Captain continuous," Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas,"Iron man lifts Hawkeye up to the building.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up,"Thor flies up; to Natasha he says,"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. Smash."

The hulk smiles a most magnificent grin and leaps, soaring high up into the nearest building, running up the walls and hitting several Chitauri, snapping them in half. He dives towards a building on the other side of the street, throwing the dead bodies of his victims towards other soldiers. The Chitauri fire at him. The hulk back hands them like a pimp, seizes them, and with raw power, throws them down.

"Maddi, once Thor is done with the lighting go follow him up and help him with the big monsters," I nod and take off following where I saw the bolts of lighting appear in the sky. I fly for a few seconds before I spot him with the hulk fighting on top the back of the Chitauri Leviathan, tearing apart and fighting soldiers. Hulk breaks off a massive piece of armour and slams it down into the spine of the creature. Summoning all his strength,Thor raises his hammer, drawing lightning to it from all sides, and bringing it down with a final terrible blow.

The Chitauri Leviathan crashes into a history museum. Dead. Thor and HULK stand on the back of the Leviathan after bringing it down, as I watch proudly from above them. They stand still, admiring. Then, suddenly Hulk punches Thor with his enormous fist. Thor goes flying, crashing into a wall on the other side of the building. Hulk grunts with a smirk.

I chuckle slightly then fly down in front of Hulk giving his a grin that could match his. I hold my hands up and wave at him, curious about his reaction. He bellows out a laugh and waves back. I float there for a few seconds surprised that he didn't swat me away like a fly. He thunders off and I turn to Thor, to see him standing, with an irritated look in his handsome face.

"What?"I ask innocently. He grunts.

"How come he likes you?"

"Well for one, I didn't beat him up, and make him look bad and two I am very lovable," I say cockily. He looks up, his eyes shining mischievously.

He starts to walk towards me," You certainly are."

He walks closer to me and I take steps back, until my back hits the opposite wall. He pins me there.

"Oh?" I say seductively, and glance at his full lips. He nods and slightly wets his lips. I chuckle before I basically leap at him, turning us around and making it so he is now pinned to the wall. I push myself against him and our bodies mould together. I reach up and crash my lips against his. I swear to god, he taste likes cotton candy**(AU#Don't ask me, I don't know) **I slightly suck on his bottom lip and brush my tongue over his teeth. He opens his mouth and his tongue enters my own. We battle for dominance, but he wins. We make out for a while longer before I, rather reluctantly, pull back so I can breath.

I only have the chance to take 2 shaky breathes before his lips are pressed against mine again, but this one is just a small kiss pressed against mine, so gentle and soft it could of been mistaken for a feather brushing against my lips.

"Maddison, would you do me the honour of becoming, what is it you earthlings say, my 'Girlfriend?" I have to laugh at his formal British accent.

"Of course," I say matching his tone of voice.

He grabs my hand and pulls me after him, swinging his hammer.

We stop for a second and I keep us hovering there.

We see Loki look up, shocked at something that just happened, as the hulk leaps up and kicks Loki, hurtling towards the glass window. He collapses as he hits the wall. The hulk jumps in, ready to attack. Loki rolls himself up in a flurry of broken glass, standing up to the hulk.

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED..."Hulk grabs Loki by the fucking legs and fucking smashes him against the floor, stopping once to see how much damage he has done before hitting him a few more times and finally throwing him aside to the ground, flattening him.

"PUNY GOD." Hulk grunts.

Loki whimpers in pain. Thor and I finish watching, my eyes still wide at the brutality that Hulk just served to Loki. Thor swings his hammer again from where we a floating and we land a few seconds later next to Cap.

Captain, Thor and I battle, side to side. Cap and Thor both throw their respected weapons, while I throw my daggers switching between them and my sword. Thor catches MJOLNIR, but as Cap turns, an energy blast strikes him hard in the stomach, knocking him down. Thor runs over to a broken car, swings the hammer and flips the car over and over on its side, crushing a few Chitauri as they try to get up. Thor helps Cap back up to his feet, as I continue to pound the crap out of the asswipes. Cap raises his shield back up, when suddenly.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

"Do it!"

"No, wait!" Tony interjects

"Stark, these things are still coming!"

Inside the suit Tony says,"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

Iron man catches up, now comes at the missile from behind. The missile speeds on. He grabs it from behind, gripping it tightly. With a mighty effort, he wrenches the rocket off its course. Steering it from behind, he accelerates quickly, flying straight up into sky, towards the portal.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?"

Back in the bridge, every single agent holds their breath as they too watch Iron man fly up into the portal.

(EXT. SKY – DAY)

Iron man climbs higher and higher over the city, gaining speed, and suddenly flings himself through the portal. Communications die. The suit begins to freeze. Tony looks on in horror.

(INT. HELICARRIER BRIDGE – DAY)

Every single agent Cheers. Fury smiles. He tries to communicate with Tony. Nothing.

(EXT. SPACE)

We then see Tony's horror. An armada. The black sky is filled with what must be ninety ships in a vague cluster. Most of them hang still in the air. Some move swimmingly about.

Iron man lets go of the missile. It whistles off into the blackness as he idly falls back down the portal's opening. The missile reaches the main ship. The ship implodes, causing the entire armada to burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

(EXT. MANHATTAN – DAY)(**3RD PERSON P.O.V)**

Suddenly, all of the Chitauri soldiers and Leviathan's keel over and begin to shake, then stop. They all fall, dead. The Avengers look up at their consultant, not sure if he'll make it through. Maddison screams and tries to fly, but Captain America grabs her around the waist and tries to hold her still, but it just angers her more, and she turns and punches him across the face. She breaks through and lunges forward, but Thor is there and he wraps his arm around her, this time hugging her to his chest.

(EXT. STARK TOWER – DAY)

Still holding the scepter in hand, Black Widow shifts around, waiting,"Come on, Stark."

(EXT. MANHATTAN – DAY)

Thor and Cap see the supernova coming towards them. Thor nods to Cap, Maddi's still wrapped up in his arms.

Captain America, to Black Widow, says,"Close it."

(EXT. STARK TOWER – DAY)

Without hesitating, Black Widow pulls the scepter out, the Tesseract turns off its energy beam. The portal quickly closes. A small figure is hurled backwards in to the open, now closed, portal. Iron man. Plummeting to the earth.

(EXT. MANHATTAN – DAY)**(Maddi's P.O.V)**

The Captain smiles,"Son of a gun!"

Iron man keeps falling. And falling. And falling.

Thor starts to swing his hammer, letting go of me in the process,"He's not slowing down." Just as Thor is about to fly up, The Hulk snags Iron man out of the air, both crashing and sliding down the opposite building. They land on the ground, crushing a car in the process.

Cap run over to him, but I am all ready there, trying to find the panel that opens the suit up. Thor rips off Tony's helmet. He appears to be dead. They stand around not sure, as silent tears pour down my face. Then... The Hulk yells in fury. The noise startles Tony awake.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

"We won."

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

Thor looks up at Stark Tower,"We're not finished yet."

"And then shawarma after."

(STARK PENTHOUSE – DAY)

Loki crawls onto the stair, looking like a piece of shit rag doll. He takes a few breathers, senses someone is behind him. He turns to find the avengers staring at him, pissed.

"If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink."

The Hulk snorts at him.

**Okay that chapter is done. There is the epilogue to go, and I will be righting a sequel. Also I posted this when I was already half way through the sequel so be happy everyone. Love you all.**

**-Althea**


	11. Chapter 11

**I got nothin' to say.**

We locked Loki up and put a muzzle and chain on him, leaving him defenceless and vulnerable. After that we made our way over to the shawarma joint. I had to take Natasha and Clint with me, while Tony took Steve, Thor took Loki, and the Hulk leaped from building to building. We found it on the corner of the block where the bank was, and thankfully it wasn't destroyed.

We set Loki down against the opposite wall and, considering the building was deserted, basically helped ourselves to all the succulent food. Chowing down for half an hour, eating so much our stomachs got tight around the clothes, Tony decided that it was time for some fun.

"And you think killing Chitauri isn't fun?" I ask in mock surprise, with the exact same grin as his plastered on my face.

"Well, it depends if you have a drink with you, then it's fun, but otherwise not so much."

"Yes, let's all get drunk!"I yell excitedly and take my phone out of my pocket, only to have it taken from me by Tony.

"Sorry, Maggie-moo, but no alcohol for you after bed time," Before he knew it he was pinned against the wall, with my hand wrapped around his neck in a death grip.

"I thought I said you could never call me that and if you do it again," I turned away from him, and glared at the others," That goes the same for you too, you will all have fire snakes crawling down your fucking throats, got that? Except for you, Clint and Natasha, cause you two are special."Just for good measure I made three snakes appear on the tables.

"Oh no, we would never""wouldn't think of it""I wouldn't dear,"Steve, Thor, Tony and Bruce all stumbled over each other, trying to avoid some serious pain.

"Oh, I could never hurt you, Bruce. Your to nice and Innocent," He sighed in relief. So I couldn't hurt Nat, Clint and Bruce, but the others yes, but I wouldn't any way. Confusing, I know.

The snakes disappeared and I let go of dad's neck, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Can we go see Pepper soon?" I begged, hoping to see my surrogate mother soon. Dad's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of his girlfriends name. I chuckled at his distant expression.

"I take that as a yes. You all go to Stark towers, OK, and we will meet up with you later," I took dads hand and pulled him out of the joint.

I pushed off the ground and flew towards where I remember dad had said Pepper should be, landing in a airport out of the city. By the time we got there, the jet had already landed. We spotted pepper running around like a chimp, obviously trying to find a working car to try and find us.

"Pepper!" We yell, and wave our hands around crazily. She spots us and I immediately see her shoulders sag in relief. I speed up and we touch to the ground, at basically the same time as we are engulfed by Peppers hug.

"Oh my god, I was so worried! I thought you were dead! And Tony you idiot, You could have been trapped in that portal! Oh just thank god you're alright," She continued to rant about how she would be lost with out us, she can't believe we faced all that, blar blar blar.

"Come on, guys. Lets go home," I sigh and grab both of their hands. We are back at Stark tower in basically 20 seconds. We land just inside the buildings and survey the damage.

"So, dad, how long till you think this place will be rebuilt completely?"

He looks around the place for a few seconds then grins," I'd say about 3 weeks maybe 4."

I think about it. With all of our money, technology, strength and the ability to get anyone we want to work for us, I'd say about the same thing. I walked around for a while, assessing ways to fix the tower the fastest. I had just walked over to the games room, to find Clint vs Natasha in COD, Bruce reading a book in the corner of the room while Steve and Thor were trying to figure out the how to turn on the wii. I yelled out that I wanted to watch something and ran over to the two, completely forgetting my damage control job. They just stared at me as I put the Dragon ball Z complete series into the DVD player. I pressed the player at the beginning of the Cell saga and asked JARVIS to make me popcorn and get some churro sticks.

"What is this show?" Steve asked half way through the 3rd episode. I just chuckle and say,"Awesomeness."

We watch for twenty minutes before Clint and Natasha join us, interested by the noise's we were making.

"Ohh, are you watching Dragon ball Z?" Clint asks,"I love this show."

I nod my head idly, to engrossed in the screen to answer properly. Nat and Clint sit on either side of me and I offer them a churro stick each.

I think Clint and I started to scream at the TV around episode 187.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GOHAN! DON'T MESS WITH HIM! OH MY GOD YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Clint and I kept throwing 'blasphemy' at the TV. I swear we were so loud I thought I saw a crack appear in Bruce's glasses. I started to cry as Goku got blown up. No! I whimpered inside my head. But who can blame me. I am attached to my Dragon ball z friends.

After about 5 hours of Dragon Ball z, I'm pretty sure we had all fallen asleep. I was only just awake while Clint and Nat were leaning against me, Steve was asleep on the bean bag, and Thor was asleep on the reclining chair. I looked behind me to see that Bruce was also asleep with his head on his book. I smiled at the scene and slowly lifted my hand up, levitating his glasses off his face.

I brought my legs up and closed my eyes, blackness washing over me as I fell unconscious.

* * *

I was the second to wake up the next morning, Bruce being the first, and I slowly lifted Nat's and Clint's heads off my shoulders. I laid them down gently so they were resting against each other. Tip-toeing out of the room to go take a much needed shower, I headed to my room which, thankfully, was not destroyed.

I showered, dressed, dried and straightened my hair and repainted my nails in a black coat all in 1 and a half ours. I dressed in a casual tee that said 'I like you but if zombie's chase us, I'm tripping you' and some lose denim shorts. I went out of my room and walked towards the kitchen. There, I poured my self I cup of black coffee with a few dollops of cream and grabbed a pancake mix bottle from the cupboard. I added milk to the mix and poured a medium size pancake. I waited a few minutes for the pancake to bubble before flipping it, I left that for a few more seconds while I went to grab some eggs, bacon and sausages.

I cooked for another hour before putting them over a rack that kept the food nice and hot, then I went to go wake up the rest of them. First I asked JARVIS to wake up Tony and Pepper and to call Bruce to the kitchen, while I went back to the games room and walked straight into the room, making as much noise as possible.

"Alright! Alright! Everybody up!" I heard moans of people telling me to go away before I chuckled evilly,"Oh, so I guess you don't want any of the breakfast I made. You know, nice juicy sausages and crispy bacon and scramble eggs and pancakes lathered in maple syr-" I was cut off as everyone tried to get past me to the door. I put an energy compressor around them and said calmly.

"Now, are you all going to walk to the kitchen serve yourself calmly and sit down and have a nice happy meal?" I asked like a mother talking to her 3 year old kids.

"Yes, Maddison," They replied moodily, and I slowly released them from their hold. We walked to the kitchen and everyone sat down at the table, nice and neatly. Tony and Pepper showed up a few seconds later, and then Bruce.

"Now everyone serve themselves before Thor cause he will take all of it if you don't. No offence there Thor," I walk back into the kitchen and take out the mugs, with a tray with jugs of tea, coffee, milk, orange and apple juice and ice tea. I set it down on the table, and quickly snagged a sausage, some bacon and eggs and a pancake.

We ate in silence for a few moments before,"This drink, I like."

"It's called apple juice," Everyone around the table said, even JARVIS said it. I burst out laughing, and everyone slowly joins in, apart from Thor as he sits there confused.

Half an hour later everyone finished with their food and gets up to go take showers and get ready for the day, or in dad's case, to sleep some more. I pack up all of the plates and fill up the sink with water with a bit of dish washing liquid. I prepare myself for a long time of doing dishes, when suddenly I hand pops out of nowhere and Steve's voice is saying,"you wash and I'll rinse," I smile gratefully up at him.

The dishes take half the time as they would if I was doing it alone, and when we finish and the dishes are dried and put away, I thank Steve and say bye, walking off to find Thor and to ask him a very important question. But I can't find him, though I do manage to bump into Bruce.

"Hay Bruce do you know where Thor is? I need to ask him sum important questions." He shakes his head and then says.

"Well I might be able to help you."

"Oh, okay, do you know where Loki is?"

"Yeah, Thor took him to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ until we can get them back to Asgard."

"Okay, well that is all I really needed to know, thanks Bruce," I wave good bye and leave to go find Thor again, though it's not to long before I find him in his room a few halls away from mine.

"Hey Thor," I say as I walk into his room with out knocking. I look up from my phone that I was playing fruit ninja, and my jaw drops open in shock. There right in front of me is Thor with just a pair of ill fitting jeans on. I let my eyes wonder over his biceps then to his rock hard abs, then up to his face, where he seems to be blushing a fine red colour.

I gulped and said," Um. . .Sorry, 'bout that. I'll just. ." I turned around, about to leave, but as I reached the door, his arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me against his body, lightly kissed me neck. I moaned slightly as he trailed them up and down my neck. I span around and pressed my lips against his, so fast he didn't respond for a few seconds.

My hands trailed over his muscles, starting on his arms then going down to his smooth stomach, where his toned abs pressed against my palms. I fought down the urge to try and unhook his pant's button, considering that we had only really been going out for a day. We made for a while, only taking brakes to breath. I stopped for a few moment's to say, in a sad tone," Your leaving tomorrow."

Bruce had informed me the previous night when I had gotten up to use the bathroom, finding Bruce heading down the hallway, with a sleeping pill in his hand. I questioned him about it, and he shrugged saying, that he couldn't sleep.

"Yes, but I will come back, for you," He said and I winced at the same words he had said to that girl Jane. Phil had told me the story before he died.

"But, what about Jane?" Thor looks me in the eye honestly.

"I do admit I loved Jane, but the love I felt for her does not compare to the love I feel for you, and I think she loved my knowledge base not me."

I sigh in relief that the Jane matter was settled, before kissing him lightly. I smiled at him and head off, out of his bedroom, fixing my hair and clothes as I go.

I find Nat and Clint in the games room again, playing some pool. I sit on the stool at the mini bar and pour my self a small glass of rum. Just to see their reaction I say.

"I'm going out with Thor," I hold my breathe and wait.

"YOUR WHAT?" Clint yells out at the top if his lungs. Natasha just kept playing, shooting a ball straight into the hole.

"I saw it coming," she said simply. Clint just gaped at use, before shaking his head twice and resuming his game. I took more sips of my drink until it wad gone, then set the glass down and left to find the others.

I was walking around doing nothing when I heard,

_Miss. Stark, your father needs your assistance in lab F4 on floor 9._

"Thanks JARVIS," I say and head towards the stairs, cause the elevators were broken. The elevator had to go down 6 levels before I could get to the room. When the doors finally opened I stepped out and headed down the corridor, stepping down the stairs with the huge waterfall, just like at the beach house in Malibu.

"Hey, dad. What is it you need?" He gestured me over to one of the lab desks, which was filled with plans of the remake of the Stark towers.

"These are the blue prints for Stark tower. I need you to order some glass here, and get some more workers," I nod at his orders, and instead say.

"Hey JARVIS did you here all that?"

_Yes miss. Stark the glass should be here in the next four hours and the men will arrive tomorrow midday._ I thank JARVIS and turn to Tony, who is staring at me.

"All done," I say proudly, but notice he is still staring at me,"What?"

"You are so my kid."

I laugh and hug him," I love you too, dad."

* * *

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

The Avengers take Thor and Loki, who is handcuffed and muzzled, to a blocked area. Thor shakes hands with his team and gives Selvig a hug, before turning to me and wrapping me in his arms, planting a kiss right in the centre of my forehead. Tony opens the Tesseract's takes it out and places inside a glass tube, held by Thor. Thor gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it.

The Asgardians leap into the energy beam. GONE. Then, one-by-one, the group splinters off, strolling into different directions. Banner climbs in with Tony in his sports car, while I jump into my Lamborghini Gallardo. Steve rides away in his Harley. Natasha and Clint climb back into S.H.I.E.L.D cars. We're all part. For now.

**I feel so proud this is the first ever story I have finished. Goodbye my children. I joke. Love you all.**

**-Althea**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well this is the very last chapter. I have decided to not write a story because I want to focus on my 'The hangover' Story. Sorry people, but you just got to do it. This is going to be very short.**

3 months later

Thor had been gone for 3 months. I didn't fall into depression or despair like everyone thought I would. In fact, I was just the same. I think I got that from dad, with my cool, easy going persona.

I was in the games room, playing the Dragon ball Z game, and screaming at the damn fucking TV. My character- Goku- had just smashed Mr, Satan's head into the ground,pronouncing the K.O.

At the end of the game, I leant back in my chair and rested my head on the cushions. My eyes were closing and I was just about to fall into unconsciousness, when. .

_Miss. Stark you have a visitor waiting in the living room._

My eyes popped open again, and I growled low under my breath, grumbling about fucking people coming at the wrong fucking time. This better me good.

As I left the room and headed for the living room, I thought about who it could be. I didn't even really know anyone that would want to see me at this time. I turned the corner into the living room, and asked angrily,"What the hell do y-"

I broke off as my eyes landed on him. And there he stood in all of his glory, Hammer in hand, red cape falling down his face, and that classic smirk on his perfect face.

I stared at him before whispering," You son of a bitch," and lunging on him, catching is lips in a passionate kiss, leaking out three months of longing and sadness. I broke apart from him when the need to breath became desperate. I just stared into his eyes, a silent battle over who missed who the most.

I broke the contact and gasped out,"I love you so much."

He chuckled loudly and responded with the tiniest of kisses to my slightly parted lips.

"I love you too."

**Okay, this story is done finally. Took my like forever but hope you all enjoyed. Love you all.**

**-Althea **


End file.
